LightWeight
by Adina Mizu
Summary: Leon is curious and Cloud doesn't see reason to tell. One of Cloud's favorite nights by far.   Rated R


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, duh.

(I do not drink and so all information on it in here about drinking is purely speculative and guess work. Please try to enjoy regardless.)

Rated R

The things Leon knew about Cloud's body due to the effects of the Jenova cells was steadily increasing as time went on. The obvious enhancements for battle such as strength, speed, and endurance; his ability to heal from injuries was also slightly augmented. He had increased stamina and was highly resistant to certain magic. His eyes glowed with the blue of the Mako energy that served to sharpen his sight as well. But there were also things that weren't battle related that the Jenova cells effected. For one, there were certain foods Cloud was unable to eat because of their presence. But there was a question in Leon's mind about something else. Usually he was fine knowing what he did of Cloud, anything he didn't know he was fine waiting for Cloud himself to possibly bring it up. Though the event was rare it did happen; for instance, Cloud had to inform Leon before of the dangers of over sugary confections. The Jenova cells couldn't handle high sugar levels very well apparently which resulted in a wired Cloud. But what Leon wanted to know was nipping at his mind and he wanted to know exactly how Cloud's body would react to alcohol.

Leon knew Cloud was no stranger to alcohol, but he had never actually seen him drink. At first he had assumed it was because Clouds body would need so much to be affected that he never really felt inclined to drink much. But after a while he started thinking maybe Cloud actually needed very little of it to be affected and therefore didn't drink much. If his body couldn't handle certain degrees of sugar maybe it was the same for alcohol. Yet he had never seen it so he couldn't be sure, and that's the thought stayed with Leon since the last time the two had left Tifa's Tavern on the second level of the town.

They had been delivering supplies as a favor and as they were leaving they had been offered a free drink. Cloud had quickly refused and headed out the door leaving Leon with little choice but to also turn down the offer. He said nothing as they walked side by side back toward Merlin's thinking Cloud would explain on his own. Cloud ,however, said nothing and Leon's mind was left to think the matter over on his own. He was actually surprised by how curious he was in the subject, enough so to seek out any clues from those who had known him longer.

He had to be careful in who he asked however, asking the wrong person could potentially put him on the couch for a few days. If one thing was made clear to him was that Cloud didn't like to be discussed about behind his back; especially about what he could and couldn't handle. He had only made the mistake once to learn that, but Leon was considering making it again to at least satisfy his curiosity. It was all a matter of not getting caught which automatically cut out a few people from his list of potential informants. Arieth and Yuffie were out because of the obvious, both of them were masters of schemes; and not just schemes, but schemes that work for two seconds before backfiring on the poor fool who tries to use them. Tifa was too close to Cloud to ask, they having been in a relationship prior. She would have been the most informed person to ask, but there was a big chance of her not answering because she'd been there or of her informing Cloud of his inquiries; both were bad possible outcomes. That left Cid, who Leon wasn't looking forward to asking either for the mere fact the Cid talked loudly with no real sense of subtlety.

But then, there was also the question of how to ask. It wasn't like he could just say 'Do you know how much alcohol Cloud can handle?' or 'Do you know the effect alcohol has on Jenova cells?'. But there weren't many other ways _to_ ask, he was going to have to pick one and deal with the consequences later. His curiosity was bordering on annoyance now and he was having a hard time keeping focused on his own work. Giving in finally, Leon stood from the desk he had been trying to work at with the intent of asking Cid what his knowledge of Cloud's alcohol limit was. Though he never had a chance to reach the door as it swung open letting the small ninja inside.

"Hey Squally, Cid finished the new program for the city's defenses." Yuffie cheerfully informed holding up the small disc.

Leon stared for a moment before taking the disk from her and turning toward the computer lab.

"Were you going somewhere?" Yuffie asked following him.

"No." He answered bluntly.

"Really? Then why were you heading towards the door?" She questioned.

Leon didn't reply but went about his business with the disk. Yuffie leaned beside him so she could see his face clearly, as always Leon ignored her childish manner.

"What's on your mind?" Yuffie asked after a moment of silence.

At first Leon was going to ignore the question until she stopped asking, however he found himself turning to face her in order to reply; the question already leaving his lips.

"How much do you suppose Cloud can drink?" Leon asked, half hoping for an answer and half hoping it was vague enough for her to misinterpret.

"Hm? Well, I'm not sure. I've never really seen him drink before." Yuffie put a finger to her chin as she thought it over.

Leon waited to see if she would make another reply, but after a minute she started to pace. Turning back to the computer Leon went about finishing the download of the new software. Even when it was done he stood staring at the screen to give the hyper-ninja extra time to think. Finally giving up he ejected the disk and turned around the face the still pacing Yuffie. With a sigh Leon stepped up to the girl.

"Its not really import-"

"I got it!" Yuffie interrupted him snapping her fingers as she spoke, "Why don't you find out?"

"Find out what?" Leon asked slightly confused at her question, though he had a hunch of what she meant.

"Buy him a drink and see what happens." Yuffie replied with a smile.

"He wont drink, Tifa's offered free drinks before and he wouldn't accept." Leon said before he could catch himself.

"Then don't tell him." Yuffie replied with a wink.

"Yuffie, I'm not going to spike Cloud's drinks." Leon replied bluntly.

"But in the name of curiosity!" Yuffie defended her plan.

"No, and don't _you_ try it either." Leon warned.

"Aw." Yuffie pouted.

It wasn't long before Leon had finished his work for the day and instead of hanging around Merlin's as he usually did he decided to head home. He rarely spent much time there so once there he had a hard time thinking of ways to preoccupy himself. Taking it easy wasn't something he was used to so it wasn't like he had much in his house to distract himself with. In the end he sat himself at the table with a bottle of tequila Cid had given out at Christmas. He wasn't a big drinker himself, but having a shot after work wasn't uncommon for him. Before he had a chance to throw it back the door opened and Cloud entered the house with a medium large paper bag.

"Don't." Cloud said glancing at the glass in Leon's hand.

"Why?" Leon asked arching a brow.

"You haven't even eaten yet, you'll get sick." Cloud answered bluntly setting the bag on the table.

"I'm not a lightweight Cloud, I can handle a shot." Leon replied setting the glass down none the less.

The aroma from the bag was of the usual takeout and Cloud was already emptying its contents onto the table. Leon was up and grabbing the plates and cups for the meal and when he returned to the table with them he found Cloud had moved the bottle of tequila to the far side of the table. The action itself was rather un-provoking, but Leon took it as a sort of challenge. Placing the plates and cups on the table he moved to replace the bottle next to him as well. Then moved to drink his pre-poured shot once more.

"Don't." Cloud warned without even looking at him as he filled his own glass with a fruity beverage from the takeout bag.

Leon hesitated a moment before lowering his hand, submitting to the simple 'request'. Looking over the table quickly Cloud saw they still needed silverware, which was on his side of the kitchen. Turning around to get some Leon took the opportunity to empty his small shot glass into Clouds drink. Cloud turned around just in time to see the now empty glass being returned to the table.

"I told you not to drink that." He said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Leon said nothing and didn't look up at Cloud either, he just sat with a stoic expression with his eyes closed like he usually did when he was being stubborn. With a sigh Cloud sat down and handed the brunet a fork ignoring the fact Leon had 'disobeyed' his 'request'. They ate in silence. Leon glanced over at Cloud every so often, checking for any signs of the alcohols influence. He had felt slightly guilty after he had spiked the blonds drink after he had been so adamant about not doing so; he hadn't had it in him to say anything about it though.

The silence in t the air was thick and was oddly grating on Leon's nerves. He assumed it was his anticipation that was the cause of his discomfort and the more he thought about it the more light headed he seemed to get. Eating had also become more of a fight with his body to function properly. Cloud didn't seem to notice as he was minding his own business as he ate.

Near the end of the meal Cloud stood causing Leon to look up. Light from the above the table caught his eyes and he had to look down quickly. In almost seconds Cloud was leaning over him and placed a deep kiss over his lips. Cloud was met with absolutely no protest as he slid his tongue between Leon's lips. It had the desired effects as a moan worked up Leon's throat.

Leon's mind was only just catching up when Cloud pulled away. Leon looked up at the blond with confusion. He received no answer but was pulled from his chair onto his unsteady feet. Cloud covered his mouth again with another long and deep kiss that Leon remained submissive for as he struggled to grasp the situation. Before he knew it Clouds mouth was gone again and he was topless, belt less and being pushed onto the couch; though he didn't remember entering the living room. Cloud was on him again only his lips were trailing the brunets body, pressing here and there, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. Somewhere in the background Leon could hear moaning and gasps that were increasing in volume. With a fraction of awareness he realized the noises were coming from _him_.

Cloud continued his decent as his hands removed the last of the brunets clothing and began removing his own. Leon tried to rise into a sitting position at least, but a gentle push from Cloud and he was down again. Cloud smiled at how easily Leon fell back at his touch. Lifting Leon's left leg over his shoulder Cloud positioned himself at Leon's entrance. Leon, although his mind was fogged, could tell what was happening and tried twisting out of the position.

"I don't think so," Cloud chuckled leaning over him, "Tonight's my night. Besides, your in no condition to top."

His last words were spoken against Leon's collarbone, his warm breath wafting over the already moist skin making Leon shiver. Cloud's left hand got to work preparing Leon causing him to grunt at the contact. It had been quite some time since he was topped and so Cloud took special care with his work; though from the sounds of it Leon was enjoying himself already. The normally quiet brunet was grunting and gasping with every twist and pull of his fingers, and _loudly_. Leon's face was scarlet and already beaded with sweat; pulling his fingers out Cloud leaned farther up and licked it away from along his scar. Leon turned his head from the initial touch, but as Cloud pulled away again he tried to grab the blonds lips. Allowing their lips to brush only briefly Cloud kept them from meeting entirely; He didn't want to miss a moment of Leon's sounds.

Positioning Leon's hips Cloud pushed in slowly eliciting a long string of gasping, moans and grunts until he was fully encased. He waited until Leon caught his breath and was comfortable before pulling out halfway and pushing back in. Leon's head was leaned back as a thick panting moan worked its way out of his throat. Cloud's mouth was on his neck grazing the skin with his teeth.

Normally Cloud was more aggressive, but Leon in such a pure state of submission he couldn't help but slow down. It was something he wanted to enjoy for an extended period of time. Leon's voice sounded so flustered compared to his usual controlled tone; it gave Cloud goose bumps to hear Leon like this beneath him.

This time Cloud pulled out farther and pushed in deeper and Leon's back arched as another loud moan left his throat. It set Cloud's veins on fire to hear him and he had a hard time keeping his pace slow. Leon's back arched again and another thick moan left his mouth as Cloud pushed in smoothly. Cloud's lips danced around Leon's, but never let them touch fully. In his worked up state Leon let out a frustrated gasp that was mostly a whimper, which hit Cloud's mind like electricity. It shot through his body sharply and he thrust roughly into the brunet causing him to arch and gasp loudly. Leon's left hand, which lay on Cloud's shoulder, dig into the blonds skin as his right hand was tightly gripping the arm of the couch above his head. Leon burrowed his face into his arm as he felt his throat clench, trying to subdue anymore noise.

When another whimper left Leon's mouth Cloud lost his control and he thrust hard and fast into him. The sudden change in pace made Leon release a string of higher pitched moans, gasps, and whimpers in time with each thrust. The sounds spurred Cloud on faster; he wanted to hear those sounds more and more, he wanted them louder. Grunting from the exertion, Cloud pumped into Leon with a force that made the brunet claw madly at the couch and at Cloud's shoulder. The sounds from Leon were getting louder and more desperate; he even mewed at one point, which made the back of Cloud's mind tingle.

With a thick gasping moan Leon's fingers bit into Cloud's shoulder as he reached his limit. He arched forward as his body tensed up at his climax. Cloud groaned as well as Leon tightened around him, but he didn't break nor slow his pace. He wasn't finished yet with Leon, he still wanted to hear him, wanted him to scream. Leon's body shivered under him as the brunet's muscles began to relax just a bit. Cloud brushed his lips over Leon's, then traveled down his neck and nipped at his Adams apple. Leon leaned his head back giving Cloud all the access he wanted. Cloud couldn't help but smile at this and hummed, sending vibrations through Leon's throat. Leon moaned, but far quieter than before as his body was spent. Cloud ,however, wasn't going to let that slide. Bringing an arm forward he began tracing Leon at the tip, which was still wet with his own seed. Leon gasped and shuddered at the surprisingly light contact.

"C-cloud…-gah" Leon gasped as Cloud's fingers moved down his length; an action he often used on the blond himself.

It wasn't long before Cloud had Leon back at that spine tingling volume. Every thrust was met with a jolting noise from the brunet, he wasn't even trying to be quiet anymore; not that it had helped before. Leon's face was bright red and beaded with sweat as was the rest of his body. Cloud's lips worked at his collarbone and slowly moved up his neck again, nipping along the way. His lips could feel the moans as they left Leon's throat.

After a particularly hard thrust Leon's head flew back and his back arched as his vision went blurry. A whimpering gasp left his lips making Cloud thrust just as hard, again causing Leon to jolt and gasp. Cloud had found his sweet spot, that tiny bundle of nerves, and was now aiming for it with every motion. Leon lost all sense of his body, all he could feel were the jolts that traveled through his veins.

Now it was Cloud that reached his limit and he drove into Leon as he released. His own gasp only barely matching that of the brunet as warm fluids were shot through him. The crimson on Leon's face showed the tension that he felt; there was still time for Cloud to get that scream. Lifting himself back up Cloud tried to get back the pace he had before, but he was exhausted now and it took his remaining bits of stamina just to have an even one. That pace was enough though, with the added help of Cloud's hand and in minutes Leon was seeing stars for the second time.

Leon was greeting by a pounding headache the following morning, the sole cause of his waking. He shifted just a bit to roll over only to find he wasn't in his bed where he aught to be, and he _hurt_.

"I have to hand it to you, _Squall_. You can handle quite a bit." Cloud's voice was farther away, but clearly amused.

Leon opened a singular eye and winced at the light that filled the room, the living room. Cloud walked over to the couch then, thudding footsteps echoing in Leon's head making him pinch his eyes shut a bit. He opened them again when the sound of a glass of some sort was placed on the table beside him. It was the, now, nearly empty bottle of tequila. Small shards of the prior night flicked in the back of his mind.

"You can handle near half a bottle of tequila in one night." Cloud said now visibly smirking.

"But you were?" Leon asked hazily as his head throbbed at his attempt to talk.

Cloud smirked and shook his head.

"Tequila has a pretty sharp flavor, not that it would have mattered what you used. Enhanced taste remember?" Cloud replied surprisingly without anger , "Besides, even without Jenova cells it would take a lot more than that to get me drunk."

Leon looked the blond over curiously waiting for an explanation.

"The Jenova Cells don't react to alcohol at all, ignores it you could say. I ,myself, have a high tolerance for it though. You can thank some old friends of mine for that." Cloud said closing his eyes and smirking at the memories of a red head and bald Turk.

"But." Leon started with another questioning look, "When did you?"

Leon was still having trouble getting a full sentence out due to his rather heavy hangover.

"It was tricky at first, but after the third glass it was pretty easy." Cloud answered vaguely, "When you hang out with Turks either you learn how to spike drinks or you get spiked."

Leon sighed heavily and lay back.

"I'm guessing you were put up to this?" Cloud asked suddenly, making Leon tense just enough, "I figured as much."

Leon opened his eyes once more and looked at Cloud quizzically.

"Your not exactly the type to go around spiking drinks." He replied standing, "Especially not _mine_. So who was it?"

Leon looked the blond in the eyes for a minute before answering.

"Yuffie."

Cloud let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms as if in thought. Leon waited for him to say more, but instead the young swordsman turned to leave.

"You know you're not off the hook, _Squall_." Cloud said from the doorway.

Leon watched as the blond turned just enough for their eyes to meet, a devious smile on his lips.

"You're not off the hook till I hear you scream." He said before leaving the room entirely.

Leon had only scatted memories to go from, but he had a good hunch about what Cloud had meant.

Review damn it! REVIEW!

It's the only thing that keeps me posting! Hell, I'll even accept flames at this point!


End file.
